


The Blossoms of Strange Love (A TeruMama FicSeries)

by RainbowDelic



Series: Ths Blossoms of Strange Love (A TeruMama FicSeries) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Content approved by SCAR, F/M, Incest, NSFW Art, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Relationship(s), Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDelic/pseuds/RainbowDelic
Summary: The Blossoms of Strange Love is a series of fanfics that are put together as one main storyline along with side stories for worldbulidingAs you can see by the name and such, this is a fanfic series for the pairing of Teruteru Hanamura and his Mama (who I've named Kiki Hanamura) so there are a lot of things to look out for when reading, there will also be nsfw in some chapters and all other sorts of dark themes usual for Danganronpa fics!Nonetheless I hope you'll find some enjoyment here! (Since this is the first time I've written anything in a long time)Note to add: This fic series takes place in a non-despair au with lots of canon divergence and fanon put into it. This also means that Junko Enoshima and Murkuro Ibkusaba were never born in this universe.





	The Blossoms of Strange Love (A TeruMama FicSeries)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS PROBLAMTIC TOPICS AND NSFW CONTENT!!  
> PROCEED WITH CAUTION!
> 
> Also please check out the rest of the Sin Corps Collection for more sinful and problamtic fiction!
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa

It was another holiday grading period for Hope's Peak Academy when Teruteru showed up to his hometown and the Hanamura Diner just a couple days ago. He had been meaning to be able to visit his mother and their diner more often but with the tight grip of his schedule around him, he could only do so on holidays and other school breaks. 

As Teruteru had just gotten himself to lay down on the soft, warm bed that used to be his own without tossing and turning, he closed his eyes and his thoughts started to bombard him. For the past few days even before he even showed back up to his hometown, the strong love he had towards his mother started to take shape into something even bigger and stronger than it was before.  
His Mama, the one woman in his life he's been able to click with unlike with many of his peer group. Was he in love with her? The question had been clawing away at him like a starved alley cat begging for food, it would never go away even if it stays away for a amount of time. The thoughts of romantic and sexual attraction towards his own mother were at their strongest point now as Teruteru laid in his bed trying to make them go away.  
At first Teruteru was able to swat them away like flies and continue with his day, but as time went by the thoughts became more resistant and stronger while also coming back fairly quickly as well. Though there were times where he would just let those thoughts stay as long as they wanted to without Teruteru even making himself shoo them away. While this method was much either easier to do and made everything less harder to deal with (he even liked these thoughts), it would also result on him doing pretty unsavory things to himself while thinking about his mother and he would rather keep these feelings under wraps and would rather not have them, after all what would his mother think of him if she found out?  
He got back up from his bed and sat back up, wondering what would Mama think of these perverse and strange thoughts. Would she scowl? Would she cry? Would she become angry? Would she be disappointed in me? Would I have failed her?  
As Teruteru quickly wiped away his tears in frustration, he got himself back up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower to calm himself down from the aching pain he had deep inside himself. The painful feeling of a broken heart.

\--------  
The moonlight crept through Kiki's bedroom window and onto her nightstand as she read a book to relax so she would be able to fall asleep easier. She rested her upper back onto the pillows as she briefly heard footsteps go towards where her bedroom was and another door across from her room closing.  
When the sound of a shower turning on was heard, Kiki had then started to go deep into her own train of thought. She had been thinking of her son in a romantic and sexual perspective with herself in these thoughts as well, but she had been keeping them to herself as to not make him worry about her more than he needs to. She had been sickly and frail for the past couple of years since Teruteru had left for Hope's Peak, but as the last few months have went by her doctors said she was slowly getting better than she was before. But then again, the keyword was “slowly”.  
She just wanted him so bad. His touch, his kindness, his kisses, his love, she wanted all that for herself, but she felt selfish for these thoughts every time she's had them. Though she always have believed that feelings you have arent meant to be afraid of and to run away from and that you need to confront them and work them out in order for things to get better, she didn't want to risk losing her son and his love and respect for her as in reality Teruteru was the only family she has now and she didn't want to lose her grip of it.  
She started to feel warm and fuzzy as she thought about her son more. He was at the point of his life where his proportions were about to even themselves out, sure he's still the chubby cute little man she's always known but he was really beginning to look pretty handsome for his age. She wished that she could tell him that she loved him and that she longed for him to hold her closer and to kiss her tenderly on her lips. But if she told him in the wrong time, she would be more of a burden to him than she would need to be. Right? She then looked down to her lower half of her body as the heat in her body started getting hotter and spreading all over her body, it turned out that she became aroused while she was thinking about her son. She sighed as her cheeks started to turn red, she knew it be useless to ignore these feelings and let them get worse, so she groaned slightly to herself as she positioned herself properly and started to rub her fingers against where her groin was as she moaned and blushed redder than before.

\----------------------

Teruteru had just gotten out of the shower and dried his fluffy shoulder-length hair when he heard low but clearly audible moans coming from across the bathroom. He knew that his mother’s bedroom was just across from where he was, the sounds that were coming from that room could mean that something was potentially going on. So Teruteru put his night clothes back on as he went to check if his Mama was alright.  
As he headed out the bathroom and closed the door behind him, the moans coming from the bedroom were much clearer than they were before. He thought that he could just be hearing things and nothing more but he wanted to make sure that was the for sure answer before he headed back to bed, so he slowly but silently cracked the bedroom door to see what was going on on the other side.  
At that moment he peek through the crack of the open door, he saw that the source of the moaning was his Mama blushing red as she was rapidly and hungrily  
stroked and rubbed on her red clit all the while moaning Teruteru's name under her breath.  
Shock. Shock was the first thing he felt at that moment. Just the fact the his mother had the same feelings for him as he has for her was shocking enough, but has the shock settled he saw what his mother's looked liked when it was bare naked. He thought about the fact that this was his mother he was starting to stare hungrily at now and not some young street bimbo and that he shouldn't be doing this at all! But then again: his Mama wasn't just some young street bimbo, she was a beautiful, attractive and hell, even a immensely sexy woman that he cares for and loves so much.  
Teruteru's thoughts became blurred as his eyes became glued on his mother touching herself, he felt so wrong it he knew deep down that he kept it in for too long. The fuzz that had become of Teruteru's thoughts droned off on their own accord as his guard lowered and the door had opened up to the point of exposing both Teruteru and Kiki to what they we’re doing on each side of the door, making it known that they both were indeed attracted to each other.  
The moments that they both locked their eyes on what they were doing, silence *rang from across the room as the shock and surprise of what Teruteru and Kiki had seen each other do had start to set in.

“Mama….? What are you doing”? 

Teruteru asked his mother while his eyes had become wide in astonishment. He had become afraid of what his Mama had to say now.

“Teruteru…. I need you to come and sit next to me for a moment or two…. I'll explain everything”. 

Kiki responded back with her soothing and reassuring tone that hinted with worry, she now knows that this was the time to tell him what she had under wraps for so long. Teruteru obliged to his mother's orders and sat right next to her on the bed, looking right at her face to comfort himself for now.

“I have a confession to make sweetie”.... Kiki started as she trembled.  
“I been….thinking about you in a romantic and…..sexual light whenever I've been thinking you. It's such a strange and perverse thing to ever do but I know it wasn't something to sweep under the rug!....I knew that I had to confess it to you someday…and that day has come. I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean for this to happen”....

She then started to shake as she covered herself with some of her blankets as she started to sob. Teruteru quickly caught his Mama in his arms and started to comfort her by rubbing her back.

“Mama….! Please don't cry! I'm sorry too, I failed you as well….I've had the same feeling towards you too….Even before I came back here. I was just so ashamed of myself and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, so I tried to make the thoughts go away”....

Teruteru admitted his feelings he had as he started to cry along with his Mama, holding her close to himself so he could tell his mom that he was here for her.  
After awhile of mutual tears shared by one another, Teruteru and Kiki looked at each other as Teruteru gave another confession.

“I….I want you to be mine. I want you to have me as your lover.”

“Teru…? You really mean that”?

Kiki exclaimed in a surprised and confused matter. She looked at her son's face to get her answer as he nodded his head as a way to confirm her suspicions.  
The feelings were returned? That was the question that the mother and son were now asking themselves in these moments. That was when Kiki nudged herself closer to her son as she returned his question with a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips.

“I would love to be yours, sweetheart…We'll figure everythin’ out together….and I know now more than ever that we'll be okay”. 

Kiki finished giving her answer as she embraced Teruteru with her trademark soft and tender touch. She then start to kiss her son again as he start to rub his hand up and down her beautiful bare body.  
They then started to become more and more aroused by each other, Teruteru getting himself under the blankets along with his Mama as he then put his hands on the waistband of his boxers and asked her one question before he could proceed:

“Do you wanna go through wit’ this, Mama”?

Kiki then replied with a small bit of approval as Teruteru continued with taking off his boxers, revealing his half-erect penis which was bright red at the tip of it as he threw his boxers aside.  
Kiki looked at Teruteru's member in slightly flattered manner as her eyes floated down to look at what his balls looked like, and she wasn't disappointed with what she saw! Plump, big and nicely round too! She reached her hand towards Teruteru's coin purse, using two of her fingers and her thumb to massage and rub his junk with precise, circular movement as he moaned lowley and growled playfully at the gesture.

“Oh Mama….That feels so good…. I didn't think you'd take to my 'family jewels’ so fast”....

Teruteru asked with a playful smirk as he took off his nightshirt and tossed it aside along with his boxers. Gosh, was he so handsome when he's like this! Kiki thought to herself as her face blushed red along with her nether-regions and her nipples. 

“I can't help that ya have such a nice pair on ya! I love a man with nice, plump little cream donuts ya know! Plus you've really grown down there as well”! 

Kiki responded with a quick giggle as she started giving his now fully erect package quick but tender tugs, resulting in the her son moaning in intoxicating pleasure.  
She kept stroking Teruteru's cock for a few moments until Teruteru had managed to lay his Mama down on her back as he nestled himself between his mother's legs, looking at her red, engorged clit as she then start to gently rub it with his thumb. 

“T-Teru….! H-how did you learn how to do this so well”....?

Kiki moaned loudly as she panted at a slow pace, making herself become wet at her son's touch. She was really enjoying this, this was the best sex she's had in years, hell, even ever! She finally felt was equally as aroused as her partner was, sure this was her own son she's talking about but this is finally a relationship she ever felt happy and fulfilled with and she did promise that she would work around the negatives of the relationship for Teruteru after all!

“Oh baby boy! I love you so much, you're the best lover I've ever had”!

Wow, Mama really meant that?  
Teruteru thought to himself as his face turned beet red. But he gave his Mama a happy smile as he then started to stroke his tongue across his mother's labia and red erect clit, making sure to eat her out like the best cooking he would be capable of doing himself.  
His cock twitches as it grew stiff, all the while leaking out precum as well, he started fondle his mother's breasts as he positioned himself to enter her. Teruteru took one last good look at his mother's beautiful eyes as he slowly made his way into his Mama's warm and tight love tunnel

“You feel so damn good, Mama…. This blows any woman my age outta the water”!

Teruteru had started thrusting into her at a slow and steady pace as he moaned those words. He was now embracing his mother close to his body as he started to fasten the pace of his thrusts and going a bit deeper than before, Kiki then groaned loudly in pleasure as she spread her legs out more than they were before.  
Kiki almost couldn't believe that her son out of all people she's ever slept with, he was the best she's ever had! She panted loudly now as she was turning beet red on her cheeks and smiled lovingly at Teruteru.

“Teru….Can ya do me a big favor and…. Unload your little guys into me…? I can take care of the aftermath”.

Kiki had asked her son as she started to rub her clit in a fast motion, he then started to thrust into her at a much faster and rougher pace than he was before. They shared passionate and hot kisses as they both made strong and passionate love, getting close to their climax all the while 

“Mama…. I'm about to cum! I'm going to make you feel so good when you cum too”!

Teruteru growled under his breath as he peaked on how roughly and deep he was penetrating his mother's currently soaked hole as he was now repeatedly hitting the start of her core. She made a loud “AH” sound as he kept the fast and rough pace going, positioning himself to be able to go as deep into her as possible. 

“AAHHHH”!

The mother and son lovers screamed in pleasant and orgasmic unison as Teruteru had now started to shoot out his load into Kiki's deep soft love box. Teruteru stopped thrusting as he was panting at a fast speed and slowly pulled out of his Mama's entrance.  
\--------------  
The night went on with Teruteru and Kiki in each other's arms in a warm, tender but tight embrace under the warm soft covers of his mother's bed. He hummed happily as he twirled his mother's long soft hair in his all of his fingers, making his Mama nuzzle herself under him in response.

“I love you so much, Mama…..I promise that even after I graduate from Hope's Peak, I promise that I'll be yours”....

Teruteru purred these words lowley as he gave his Mama a kiss on her forehead as a way to say goodnight to her, she then smiled drowsily as she responded:

“I love you too, Teruteru”.


End file.
